YuGiOh! Gx  Alexis' Darkness
by Bigdave201022
Summary: 5 years had passed since Jaden, Alexis, Chazz and Syrus all graduated Duel Academy and went thier separate ways. Although a faimilar foe returns and has plans for the Gx gang especially Alexis.
1. Chapter 0  Intro

Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx

Alexis' Darkness

**Bigdave**

**7/11/2010**

5 years had passed since Jaden, Alexis, Chazz and Syrus all graduated Duel Academy and went their own separate ways as Syrus went to the city so that he could find his brother while Alexis fulfilled her dreams and became a teacher at a less well known Duel Academy but wasn't treated with the same respect from the other teachers and students as she was angry and frustrated. While Jaden still with the dark abilities of the Supreme King and Yubel traveled the world with only his deck and Academy issued duel disk.


	2. Chapter 1: Return To Duel Academy

Chapter 1

Return to Duel Academy

It was another wet rainy morning in the city, as Alexis was waking up and drew back the curtains as she looked out and saw that it was raining.

"Oh great yet another rainy day," she said to herself as she got changed into her Slifer top and black undershirt as she changed her underwear and pulled up her knee high red skirt as she took her shin high boots and pulled them on her feet and zipped them on.

Just then Letters appeared through her letterbox as she walked over and thought,

'Probably just more bills,' as she picked them up and saw that one was addressed to her from Academy Island as she quickly ripped the envelope open and sat down on her chair that was near her corner table and began to read it.

'Alexis, I need your help, Atticus has been hurt badly here on Academy Island in a duel and is in a critical condition in the infirmary here on the Island come at once your friend Councilor Sheppard,' said the letter as Alexis didn't hesitate but to pack her clothes into her bags and clipped her duel disk onto her left wrist and swung her deck around her thigh and clipped it together and pulled the strap tight so that it wouldn't come off as she picked her bags up and walked to her car and drove straight to the airport without going to Duel Academy first.

While driving to the airport Alexis took her phone out and called the principle of the Duel Academy she was working and told him about her brother but the principal was a cold hearted evil man with no intrest in excuses as he ordered Alexis back to the Academy but she refused as she slammed her phone down and made it to the airport where she went through the check in area in minutes as it was early and nobody was around.

When Alexis had her ticket she made her way to the gate where the plane would be but instead stood the pilot with Alexis' name on it as he said,

"Miss Rhodes I'm Robert and I'm here by order on Councilor Sheppard to take you to Academy Island at once," he said.

"Thanks Robert, Now take me back to Academy Island," replied Alexis as Robert took Alexis' bags and replied

"Yes Miss Rhodes," he said as the two walked through and climbed aboard the helicopter as the blades began to warm up as soon as they were up to speed they got clearance and took off in the gloomy clouds and sky.

Meanwhile on his travels around the world Jaden was walking around the streets of LA until Yubel said,

"Jaden, I sense something bad is going to happen back on Academy Island," she said as Jaden could also feel it.

"Do you know what it is Yubel?" asked Jaden.

"I don't but we should go and see what it is," she replied as Jaden agreed and called for a taxi to the nearest airport.

Meanwhile up in the dark clouded sky's Alexis was looking out of the window and looked down at the southern ocean as she wondered about her brother's condition until the pilot made the helicopter fly faster until they saw Academy Island where they landed on the helipad and turned the engine off as Dr. Crowler was waiting impatiently until the back door swung open and helped Alexis climb down and grabbed her bags and ran to the infirmary where Ms Fontaine was keeping a close eye on Atticus.

When she got to the Infirmary, Ms Fontaine said,

"Welcome back Alexis but I'm sorry that you have to come back for this," she said as she turned to look at the motionless Atticus with an oxygen mask over his face.

"It's nice to be back ms Fontaine but what happened?" she replied.

"Well Alexis it was weird really as a unknown student saw Atticus come out of the abandoned dorm and simply collapsed but the strange think is that his deck wasn't with him," explained Ms Fontaine.

"Right then I'll begin there," replied Alexis as she was determined to find out who did this to her brother.

"You can't Alexis its off limits to everyone," replied Ms Fontaine.

"Don't worry Ms Fontaine I'll be careful," said Alexis as Atticus slowly opened his eyes.

Just then Alexis walked up to her brother and said to him,

"Atticus I'm glad you're alright but who did this to you?"

"I…I'm not sure I was in a duel and I lost but then I was able to escape but then I passed out outside the dorm," replied Atticus with a stutter in his voice.

"Ok Atticus stay here and rest while I go and see what happened," replied Alexis as she turned and walked through the familiar corridors and hit the path leading through the forest to the Abandoned Dorm.

Meanwhile Darkness who Jaden had defeat before he graduated of Duel Academy magically revived himself as he watched through his crystal ball Alexis walk towards the abandoned dorm as he was going to make her an offer she couldn't refuse.


	3. Chapter 2: The Offer

Chapter 2

The Offer

Meanwhile in LA Jaden was desperately trying to get back to Academy Island but there was no planes to the Island in such bad weather as all flights were cancelled as Jaden was about to give up but then he remembered about Yubel as he walked to the men's restrooms and locked the door behind him as he drew Yubel from the top of his deck and said,

"Yubel transport us back to Academy Island," he said as Yubel appeared in her full glory.

"Yes Jaden hold on to me," she replied as Jaden held her tight as a portal dimensional gateway opened where on the other side was the Slifer Red Dorm where Jaden had mixed emotions as Yubel flew through the gateway and onto Academy Island as they appeared in front of the Slifer Dorm where Blair was now sleeping as she was now a 2nd year student.

When they arrived on Academy Island, Yubel closed the gateway behind them as Jaden said,

"Thank you Yubel," as she returned to her spirit form.

Meanwhile in the dark forest, Alexis was starting to think what she was doing but her mind was focused on finding the culprit who attacked her brother as she came to the abandoned dorm as she climbed over the restriction fence and walked into the Dorm.

While looking around the dorm, Alexis remembered when Titan had kidnapped her as Jaden rescued her but then she saw a card face-down on the floor as she bent down to pick it up as she looked at it and saw that it was her brothers Red Eyes Black Dragon as she carried on deeper into the dorm. Just then she came to a empty room where everything was left abandoned as she walked up to the shelves that where empty but she looked felt the shelves until she felt a card as she picked it up and saw that it was another one of her brothers as she looked at it and though to herself,

'That's weird, why am I finding my brothers cards everywhere?' she thought to herself but then the floor opened and fell through the floor of the room as she screamed,

"AHHHHHHH!" as bats flew out of the bell tower as Jaden heard it as he raced as he said,

"That was Alexis," just as Blair woke up and raced outside and saw Jaden.

"Jaden?" said Blair as she raced back into her room and changed into her Slifer uniform.

While in the Abandoned Dorm, Alexis slowly woke up and saw that she was chained to the wall as she said,

"Where am I?" as she looked around.

"Welcome Alexis to the abandoned dorm and I am Nightshroud and I am a immaterial spirit of the mask your brother wore when I used his body as an host," he said as Alexis couldn't move as she was fastened to a steel holding frame as she couldn't see his body as it was swathed in black smoke as she could just see his face as it was the same shape of the mask worn by Atticus and Yusuke.

"I thought…" said Alexis while she looked

"You thought that I was defeated by Jaden and left this world but I was able to revive myself via a duel with your brother where I won and regained my powers and freedom," interrupted Nightshroud in his true form.

"What do you want with me?" asked Alexis chained to the holding frame.

"I have an offer for you Miss Rhodes," he said.

"And what's that?" asked Alexis.

"My offer is this… you become my new host and I will give you the powers of Darkness and improve your Cyber Girl deck," he said as he seemed to float across the room.

"And what do I get in return if I agree?" asked Alexis.

"I will release your brother from his nightmares and return him to his old self and give his memories back," replied Nightshroud as he held his gangly arms out as a new mask was forming from the darkness as Alexis looked at it.

Authors Note: During the Duels please note the selected mode will be in **BOLD** for Example: Blue Eyes White Dragon – **(ATK/3000** DEF/2500)


	4. Chapter 3: Alexis Vs Nightshroud

Chapter 3

Alexis Vs Nightshroud

While held as Nightshroud's prisoner, Alexis looked at the mask in his bony claws wondering if he was going to keep his word but she remembered her brother in the Infirmary back at Duel Academy as she looked down and said,

"Do you promise to release my brother and his memories from your grasp if I become your new host?" she said as she was released from the shackles and fell down to the stone floor below her.

"Yes Miss Rhodes I will release your brother from my grasp if you become my new host," replied Nightshroud in his normal dark tone.

Meanwhile at the Slifer Dorm Blair grabbed her deck and duel disk and raced after Jaden as she followed him through the shrubs after Jaden until she trips over a root and sprains her ankle as she screamed,

"JADEN," she shouted as he heard her and raced back to see Blair sitting up holding her ankle.

"Blair, are you ok, come on I'll carry you," he said as he helped Blair onto his back and races through the trees and came to the Abandoned Dorm.

When Jaden had helped Blair to the Dorm he helped her walk inside as they looked around as Jaden summoned Yubel and told her to go and find Alexis as she flew in her spirit mode and led the way as Jaden helped Blair through to the underground area of the Dorm where the duelists once dueled and saw Nightshroud talking to Alexis who was now standing back on her feet. Sometime later Jaden shouted,

"ALEXIS!" as she turned her head and saw Jaden stand in the doorway and said,

"Jaden is it really you, I haven't seen or heard from you since we graduated," she said as Nightshroud stepped in between them and interrupted,

"So Alexis have you forgot our deal?" he said.

"What deal?" asked Blair.

"The deal is that I relief Atticus of my powers and grant him his freedom but in return Alexis becomes my new host," explained Nightshroud.

Just then Jaden looked at Alexis and said,

"Is this true Alexis?" he asked.

"It is Jaden but I haven't made my decision yet," replied Alexis as she looked into Jaden's.

"Well then Alexis, it's up to you to make the decision and whatever you choose remember that I we will always be friends," said Jaden as he looked into Alexis' eyes.

"Enough stalling Alexis what is your decision?" asked Nightshroud.

Just then Alexis closed her eyes and began to listen to her heart but then Nightshroud's dark influences entered her mind as she remembered when Jaden lost control and became the Supreme King in the Monster world as she became bitter and angry and turned her back on Jaden and looked at Nightshroud and said,

"I have made my decision, and that is that I duel you and if I win then you release my brother but if you win I'll become your new host body," said Alexis.

"You foolish Girl you will never beat me," he said as he agreed to the duel as Jaden was ordered by Alexis to not get involved in their duel.

Midnight struck as Alexis and Nightshroud shuffled their decks as Alexis placed hers in her deck slot and activated her duel disk while Nightshroud didn't have a duel disk as his wings acted like one as they both drew five cards but Nightshroud's cards appeared from the Darkness itself as both duelists said together,

"LET'S DUEL," as their life points set themselves to 4000 as Alexis began the duel by saying,

"I'll go first Nightshroud, I draw and summon Blade Skater in defense mode (ATK/1400 **DEF/1500**) and end my turn with a card face down and that will end my turn," she said as the duel went to Nightshroud.

"Fine Alexis I draw," he said as a card magically appeared in his hand as he continued,

"Now I summon the Darkness Eye (**ATK/ 0** DEF/1000) and now I activate the Darkness Field Spell card and now by the effect of Darkness I set 5 cards from either my hand or my deck," he said as they appeared face-down on his wing like duel disk as they appeared face down in holographic forms as Alexis thought to herself,

'Why did he use up his entire spell and trap card zones up on his first turn?' she thought as she drew a card from her deck and said,

"I draw," as she looked at her hand and saw Etoil Cyber and Polymerization as she said,

"Now I summon Etoil Cyber in attack mode then I use my polymerization spell card and fuse together my two monsters to fusion summon Cyber Blader (**ATK/2100** DEF/800), and now my Cyber Blader attacks your Darkness Eye," she said with confidence.

"Trap Activate, Zero. Zero activates another trap when it is activated. Activate Infinity. Zero and Infinity, When these two cards activate I activate every card that is set between these 2 cards," said Nightshroud.

"What?" said Alexis in shock.

"Zero and Infinity, the things which goes in between those two… That is Darkness. The card activates when by these 2 cards in the continuous trap Darkness 1. When Zero and Infinity have been activated, this card allows me to destroy one card on my opponent's side of the field every time a card with the name Darkness activates," explained Nightshroud as Cyber Blader was instantly destroyed before she began her attack.

Just then Alexis said,

"What… Is this effect?" she said confused.

Alexis Rhodes. This will be your last, Carve into your soul, the duel of a God," said Nightshroud as Alexis said,

"Now I play monster reborn and bring back my Cyber Blader in defense mode and end my turn with a card face-down," she said.

While on the sidelines, Jaden shouted,

"ALEXIS DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, COMMON SENSE WON'T WORK AGAINST THIS OPPONENT," he said as he feared the worst for Alexis.

"I know who knows what could happen in this duel," she said as she looked into Nightshroud's steel blue glowing eyes.

Just then Nightshroud said,

"I activate the effect of the Darkness field spell. At the end of every turn, the trap cards will be randomly be re-set," he said.

'What?' thought Alexis.

"That means…!" said Blair who was leaning on Jaden's shoulder as her ankle was broken.

"My turn, I activate the effect of the Darkness eye. When Darkness eye is in attack mode, I can summon 1 monster without a sacrifice," he explained as his Darkness eye was changed from defense mode to attack mode. (**ATK/0** DEF/1000)

"Come forth Darkness Destroyer (**ATK/2300** DEF/1800), when this monster attacks a monster in defense mode, the opponent receives damage equal to the difference and it can attack twice.

"What? If he uses the destroying effect he used last turn, it will be all end here," said Blair from the sidelines being supported by Jaden as they looked on.

"But his cards have been randomly set. If he can't identify them, then there's a chance he might miss," said Alexis.

"Let's just see about that, Activate Zero! And Infinity, Awaken the power which sleeps between you. Darkness 2, rises the attack points of my monsters by 1000 until the end of this turn and it gains the same effect every time a Darkness card activates," he explained as Darkness Destroyers attack points rocketed from 2300 to 5300.

"A monster that has 5300 that can attack twice?" she said.

"This couldn't be worse," said Jaden on the sidelines to Blair.

"Darkness Destroyer! Attack Cyber Blader!" ordered Nightshroud as his monster readied an attack.

"If Cyber Blader is destroyed then there will be no monsters to protect her.

"Activate De-Fusion," said Alexis as her Cyber Blader separated back into Blade Skater and Etoil Cyber as she placed them in defense mode.

"It's not over yet! Darkness Destroyer's second attack!" as it destroyed Blade Skater as smoke covered Alexis as Nightshroud continued,

"Darkness Destroyer's monster effect. It gives the opponent penetration damage," he said as Alexis fell and landed on her back as she screamed as her life point's dropped from 4000 to a mere 200.

"ALEXIS!" shouted Jaden and Blair from the sidelines.


	5. Chapter 4: Alexis' Defeat

Chapter 4

Alexis' Defeat

Current Life Points:

Alexis Rhodes: 200

Nightshroud: 4000

Back at the underground duelling area deep beneath the abandoned Dorm as Nightshroud said as Alexis was slowly got back up to her feet,

"Give up foolish girl," he said as Alexis was able to get to her feet.

"By the effect of the field spell Darkness, the trap cards will re-set and randomly replaced and Darkness Destroyer's attack returns to its original 2300 as I end my turn," he continued as Alexis looked at Jaden and Blair on the sidelines and then down at her deck as she then looked at Nightshroud.

"My turn Nightshroud so I draw and activate the spell card Pot of Greed that allows me to draw two cards and next I play the spell card Swords of revealing light as this card stops you from attacking for three turns," she explained.

"Now I summon Cyber Gymnast in defence mode and end my turn," she continued as the duel went back to Nightshroud.

"Is that the best you can do foolish girl?" said Nightshroud evilly as he laughed as a card appeared in his hand and said,

"Now I activate the effect of the Darkness field spell once more and now activate Zero and Infinity the things which goes in between those two... That is Darkness. The card activates by these two cards is the continuous trap Darkness 1. When both Zero and Infinity have been activated, this card allows me to destroy 1 card on my opponent's side of the field so I choose your swords of revealing light and now that it's gone allows me to attack your monster so Darkness Destroyer attack the girls Etoile Cyber and end this duel," he explained as his monster powered up an attack and launched it at Alexis' monster.

When the attack struck Alexis' closed her eyes and allowed the attack to go through as she had decided to throw the duel to help her brother as Blair and Jaden screamed,

"ALEXIS!" as they watched Alexis' life points dropped to zero as she fell on her back and laid motionless as Nightshroud had won the duel and the right to have Alexis' body as a host as Jaden ran to Alexis and tried to wake her up but nothing happened a tear began to run down his cheek as he said,

"Alexis when I first saw you, I knew that we were meant to be together and I will always love you," he whispered in her ear as Nightshroud used his dark powers to separate Jaden from Alexis as he was sent flying into the stone wall as Alexis slowly got up to her feet and looked at Jaden and then turned to Nightshroud and said,

"Ok Nightshroud you've won I'll be your new host if you release Atticus from your grasp," she said.

"Deal," replied Nightshroud as Atticus was released of his powers and returned to normal while the mask that was once his disappeared.

When Nightshroud had freed Atticus from his control, a new mask re-appeared and floated in front of Alexis as Nightshroud said,

"Now take this mask and me and you shall become one," he said with a dark tone in his voice.

Just then Alexis reached out for the mask and took hold of it before turning to Blair who was limping her way over to Jaden as he got back on his feet. Just then Alexis said,

"I'm sorry Jaden..." she said as she brought the mask closer and closer to her face. Just then Alexis pulled the mask onto her face and turned to Nightshroud as a dark presence entered her body as she screamed,

"AHHHHHHH!" as she was beginning to transform as Nightshroud entered her body before Alexis was consumed by the darkness in her heart as the transformation began.

When the darkness devoured the rest of Alexis, her clothes began to magically change as she no longer wore the Slifer red teacher's outfit she had worn earlier that day but was now covered from head to toe in black leather as she wore a tight fitting leather corset that revealed the top half of her cleavage with a gold trim, while her white knee length skirt had become considerably shorter and was now the same color as her corset while her shin high heels had became black thigh high boots with the same gold trim as her corset. Although her hair and style remained the same her entire upper face was covered with a purple dragon shaped mask with blue eye pieces and a red ruby like jewel in its forehead while one of her bangs overlapped the right side of the mask as Jaden said,

"Alexis... No..." as he was powerless to do anything as the transformation was almost complete as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

While the transformation was nearing its completion, Alexis' bare arms began to be covered in a pair of black shoulder length fingerless gloves as the transformation was complete as her deck emitted a dark aurora as Nightshroud was nowhere to be seen.

Just then the eyes on the mask began to glow an evil red and then returned to normal as the transformation was complete as the new Alexis was born.

Just then Alexis who was now Nightshroud turned to Jaden and Blair and was about to send them both to the shadow realm but suddenly Yubel and Elemental Hero Neos appeared and protected them from her dark powers as Yubel was able to teleport them safely back to the school as Alexis that was once Jaden's friend had been taken over as Nightshroud Alexis said,

"With these new powers nobody can stop me from plunging the world into total darkness and decay and with these new cards in my deck nobody will stand in my way ever again... Mwahahahaahhaha," she laughed evilly as she stood in the center of the duelling arena.

When Yubel had teleported Jaden and Blair back to the school, Ms Fontaine rushed out to check on them but Jaden still is old stubborn self said,  
"I'm ok Ms Fontaine please see to Blair as I think she as broken her ankle." He said as he and Ms Fontaine helped Blair to the Infirmary to run scans on Blair's ankle.

Early the following morning Ms Fontaine came into the room where Atticus was now standing looking over the clear blue ocean as Jaden was leaning against the wall until she said,

"Jaden, who were right, Blair did break her ankle and will be in cast for six weeks," she said as Blair walked in with a pair of crutches under her armpits as her foot all the way up passed her knee was covered in plaster.

Just then Jaden turned to Atticus and said,

"Are you ok Atticus?"

Just then he turned around and landed a punch on Jaden's cheek as he replied,

"No I'm not ok, you were supposed to help Alexis but now you've let her down and me down as well," he said with anger in his voice.

"It wasn't my fault Alexis did this she made the decision to help you and now..." replied Jaden as Ms Fontaine helped Jaden up from the floor.

"What?" said Atticus shouted as he turned to Jaden?

"She has made her decision and we can't change her mind now that Nightshroud is part of her," said Blair who was standing with her crutches.

"This is your fault Jaden, and I will never forget the time you lost control and sent us to the stars and the fact you let Alexis down as you changed ever since we got back from that dimension and the fact is that Alexis always loved you and you didn't protect her," said Atticus in a rage as he had Jaden pinned to the wall as Ms Fontaine tried to break Jaden and Atticus apart as Atticus stormed off in a rage.

Meanwhile in the Abandoned Dorm Nightshroud Alexis was beginning to harness the powers she had been given as she decided to go back to the Academy where she once worked to challenge the head principal and send him to the shadow realm for the way he had treated her and the other female teachers as she disappeared in a large fire ball.


	6. Chapter 5: NighshroudAlexis Vs Longstaff

Chapter 5

Nightshroud Alexis Vs Principal Longstaff

Later that night at the City Academy, we find the horrible Principal Longstaff sitting at his desk going over some requests from the staff as he denied them all until a large fireball appeared in front of his as all the paperwork blew all around the room.

Just then out from the fireball came Alexis with a different coloured Academy duel disk as Longstaff said,

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want to banish you to the shadows and seal your soul in the shadow realm where you belong," replied Nightshroud Alexis.

"Alexis Rhodes is that you?"

"Yes Longstaff you self centred ego maniac," she replied as she stood in front of Longstaff's desk.

"I don't have to take this abuse from the likes of you, Alexis as You're FIRED!" he ended up shouting.

Just then Alexis tapped into the dark powers of Nightshroud to teleport them both to the arena as she ordered Longstaff to put his duel disk on and duel her but Longstaff had different ideas as he did put his duel disk on and made an offer to Alexis.

"I'll make you an offer Alexis,"

"And what's that?" she asked.

"If I win then I get to keep your deck... But if I win, I take your soul and seal it away forever," she interrupted as their duelling decks where auto-shuffled as their Duel disks activate and the Duel began.

Nightshroud Alexis: 4000

Principal Longstaff: 4000

When the duel began since both duelists had drawn their first five cards, Nightshroud Alexis made the first draw to start the duel as she said,

"I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode (**ATK/1200** DEF/1600) and end my turn with two cards face down" she said as the duel went to Longstaff.

Just then Principal Longstaff, drew a card from his deck and laughed as he said,

"Now I activate the spell card Graceful Charity that allows me to draw three cards and then I have to discard two and now I summon Skilled Dark Magician (**ATK/1900 **DEF/1700) and now my Skilled Dark Magician attack Etoile Cyber" he said as his Skilled Dark Magician attacked as his staff began to glow.

"I don't think so Longstaff" said Nightshroud Alexis as she revealed one of her face-down card that was Dimensional Prison as Longstaff's Skilled Dark Magician disappeared and removed from play which left Longstaff wide open for a direct attack as he ended his turn with a card face down. When the duel went back to Nightshroud Alexis she drew a card from her deck and then looked at her hand and saw Red Eyes Black Dragon once used by her brother and the legendary Joey Wheeler as she fanned her cards out in her hand and saw Red Eyes Black Chick until suddenly she remembered the duel between Jaden and her brother as she said,

"Now Longstaff I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in defence mode (ATK/800 **DEF/500**) and now I can send this Chick to the graveyard to summon the RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" she shouted as her Black Chick was sent to the graveyard to summon her mighty dragon to the field in attack mode (**ATK/2400 **DEF/2000)

Meanwhile back on academy Island Atticus was at the lighthouse looking out at the ocean as Blair hopped along with her crutches as she said,  
"Uh Atticus can I have a word?" as Atticus turned around.

"Sure Blair what's up?" he said.

"I want you to forgive Jaden as when I was watching the duel between Nightshroud and Alexis and I overheard Alexis say that she didn't need any help in the duel but after I overheard Jaden whisper to Alexis that he will always love her" she said.

"He did?" said Atticus.

"He did and deep down he knew that him and Alexis were inseparable as they did everything together and defeated the Shadow Riders, the Light of destruction and Viper" explained Blair with her leg is plaster past her knee.

"I knew that Blair and I know Jaden is still the old Jaden at heart and loves my sister" replied Atticus just as Jaden walked onto the dock.

"Jaden!" said Blair as she turned around and saw him standing there.

"Atticus I came here to Apologize to you for not protecting Alexis from Nightshroud but..." before he was stopped.

"Apology accepted Jaden now how are we going to get Alexis back?" he said.

"I don't know Atticus but I'm working on it" replied Jaden.

While back at the City Academy Alexis who was using the powers of Nightshroud with her Red Eyes Black Dragon hovering behind her as she looked at Longstaff with a evil looking smile on her face as she said,

"Now Longstaff, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and blow away your face down card and now that you are wide open go my Red Eyes attack with your Inferno Fire Blast" she ordered as her Dragon attacked Longstaff and took 2400 of his life points dropping from 4000 down to 1600 as she ended her turn with a card face down as the duel went back to Longstaff.

Just then Principal Longstaff drew a card from his deck and looked at Nightshroud Alexis' Dragon and her Etoile Cyber and the cards she had face down but then he snook a card from his sleeve, and then made his normal draw but unaware to him is that Nightshroud Alexis saw it and pretended to miss it as she waited for his move. When he looked at his cards that he had in his hand and then looked at Alexis and said,

"Now Alexis I place one card face down and summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (**ATK/1600**-**1900 **DEF/1000) in attack mode and now I activate the spell card Mask of the Accursed and equip it to your Etoile Cyber and end my turn" he explained as a mask appeared from the card and appeared over Alexis' monsters face as it went all motionless.

Just then Alexis drew a card from her deck and then suddenly she lost 500 of her life points (3500) as she then looked at her hand and saw her Red Eyes Darkness Dragon as she released her Red Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon it. When she had summoned her Red Eyes Darkness Dragon out on the field, she used her Monster Reborn to bring back her Red Eyes Black Dragon as this made Longstaff shake in fear as they snarled behind their Mistress. Just then Nightshroud Alexis ordered her Red Eyes Black Dragon to destroy Longstaff's Breaker that took 500 points of damage dropping his life points down to 1100 and also left him wide open for a direct attack with her Red Eyes Darkness Dragon but decided to go through with the attack as she ordered,

"Now my Darkness Dragon attack Longstaff and end this game" she said as her Dragon attacked Longstaff but before the attack could get through, Longstaff revealed his face down card that was mirror force but then Nightshroud Alexis revealed her face down card and it was Dark Bribe that negated the effect of Mirror Force and destroy it but it also allowed Longstaff to draw 1 card from his deck as the attack hit its target and took the remainder of his life points ending the duel.

Final score

Nightshroud Alexis: 3500

Principal Longstaff: 0000

When the duelling holograms faded away Longstaff was frozen to the spot as Nightshroud Alexis walked in her high heels with a sinister look on her face as she stood over Longstaff's body and said,

"Now Longstaff, I know that you cheated during the duel and now for all the time you mistreated me and my fellow teachers is unacceptable so where you will be going you'll not need these" as she removed his duel disk and deck and sent him to the shadows as a bright light filled the arena as Longstaff screamed as he disappeared as Alexis felt the dark powers grow as she went to Longstaff's deck and took it and then in a big fireball magically vanished leaving all but Longstaff's broken Duel Disk.


End file.
